Beatles for Sale
Beatles for Sale fue el cuarto álbum británico grabado por los Beatles, editado el 4 de diciembre de 1964 en el sello Parlophone con el número de catálogo PMC 1240 (mono) y PCS 3062 (estéreo). Con un pedido de más de 700.000 discos antes de su publicación, se clasificó enseguida en el número uno de las listas británicas, desbancando de las mismas a su álbum predecesor, A Hard Day's Night. Estuvo en ese puesto durante siete semanas, aunque el 27 de febrero de 1965, después de haber bajado de ese primer puesto, volvería a subir a él durante una semana más. El 1 de mayo de 1965 aún volvería a subir otra vez al numero 1, esta vez para permanecer en ese puesto durante tres semanas, sumando un total de once semanas en el primer puesto de las listas británicas, de las 46 que pasó en ellas. Este álbum marcó un momento decisivo en la evolución de Lennon y McCartney como letristas, particularmente en Lennon, que estaba cada vez más interesado en componer canciones de naturaleza autobiográfica. Visión general Antes de las sesiones de grabación, los Beatles hicieron una gira por Australia y Nueva Zelanda (después de una doble actuación nocturna en Hong Kong), actuando en países como los Países Bajos, Dinamarca, y Suecia, y apareciendo también en su país en televisión, la radio, y en conciertos en vivo. Todo esto haría inevitable que el continuo trasiego de las giras, el componer, el promocionar, y el grabar, afectara finalmente a los Beatles, haciendo que el grupo echara mano a temas ajenos para la composición de su álbum Beatles for Sale, después de haber editado su tercer disco A Hard Day's Night con solo temas originales suyos; este cansancio se vería también en las caras de los músicos en la portada de Beatles for Sale. Aún así, fueron capaces de componer el sencillo "I Feel Fine" y su lado B, "She's a Woman" (ambas no incluidas en el álbum), las dos de considerable calidad e interés. Había una fuerte influencia del género country en canciones del álbum, como "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party" y "I'm a Loser". Esta última, además, fue probablemente una de las primeras canciones de los Beatles en estar influenciada directamente por el músico Bob Dylan, haciendo que el folk y el rock se acercaran un poco más hasta su definitiva explosión al año siguiente como género folk rock. Componiendo y grabando Para cuando Beatles for Sale se estaba grabando, el apogeo de la Beatlemanía hacía poco que ya había pasado. Beatles for Sale fue el cuarto álbum del grupo en editarse en 21 meses. La grabación del disco había comenzado el 11 de agosto de 1964, justo un mes después de la publicación de A Hard Day's Night, para luego interrumpirse con motivo de una larga gira que el grupo dio por Estados Unidos. Mucha de la producción del álbum se efectuó en los días libres de actuaciones de los Beatles en su país, componiendo muchas veces las canciones en el propio estudio. La mayoría de las grabaciones se hicieron en un periodo de tres semanas, comenzando el 29 de septiembre de 1964. "Estaban bastante cansados durante la grabación de Beatles for Sale. No hay que olvidar que estuvieron batallando con sus giras durante todo el año 1964 y gran parte de 1963. El éxito es una cosa muy bonita, pero también es muy, muy cansado", rememoró en una ocasión el productor de los Beatles George Martin. Selección de canciones Incluso los tan prolíficos compositores Lennon y McCartney no pudieron cumplir a tiempo con la demanda de más canciones suyas originales antes de Navidad, teniendo que echar mano a temas ajenos para completar su álbum. Este era su modo de operar en sus dos primeros discos, abandonándose tal estrategia con el álbum A Hard Day's Night. Beatles for Sale contendría seis versiones de temas de otros artistas, igual que sus dos primeros álbumes. Como McCartney rememoró: "Grabar Beatles for Sale no nos llevó mucho tiempo. Básicamente era nuestro repertorio en directo, con algunas nuevas canciones". De hecho, tres de los temas versioneados fueron grabados en un total de cinco tomas en una sola sesión el 18 de octubre. Beatles for Sale contenía ocho canciones originales de Lennon y McCartney. En este punto de su carrera, las composiciones entre los dos fueron muy colaborativas; incluso si un tema era mayormente de un autor, el otro contribuía en partes clave de la canción, como en "No Reply", donde McCartney proveyó con una sección central en la canción, que por lo demás era enteramente de Lennon. La grabación del álbum fue completada el 18 de octubre. Los Beatles participaron en algunas sesiones de mezclado y editaje antes de completarse el proyecto el 4 de noviembre; el álbum se apuró entonces hacia la producción, publicándose justo un mes más tarde, el 4 de diciembre. Canciones Las tres canciones que abrían el álbum, "No Reply", "I'm a Loser" y "Baby's in Black", eran referidas a veces como "la trilogía de Lennon", al haber sido compuestas mayoritariamente por este cantante, y en las cuales el autor expresaba emociones como la tristeza o el resentimiento, asuntos inusualmente tratados en la música pop por aquel tiempo. Esta secuencia de apertura fijó una atmósfera un tanto sombría sobre el conjunto del álbum, que se repetería con otro tema de Lennon: "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party". Lennon siguió como vocalista principal en "Rock and Roll Music", tema compuesto y cantado por Chuck Berry en 1957. El quinto tema del álbum, "I'll Follow the Sun", era una canción compuesta por Paul McCartney cuando tenía alrededor de 16 años, y que fue rehecha para esta ocasión. Las dos últimas canciones que cerraron la cara 1 del disco fueron "Mr. Moonlight" y "Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey". La primera, compuesta por el guitarrista y cantante americano Roy Lee Johnson en 1961, tuvo a Lennon como vocalista principal. La segunda canción, una combinación de "Kansas City" (compuesta por Jerry Leiber y Mike Stoller como "K.C. Loving" para el blues man tejano Little Willie Littlefield en 1952) y "Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey" (compuesta y grabada por Little Richard en 1958), tuvo esta vez a McCartney como vocalista princial, que se había inspirado precisamente en Little Richard para cantarla de esta forma combinada. La cara 2 del disco se abría con "Eight Days a Week", tema significativo como uno de los primeros ejemplos de experimentación en el estudio que la banda repetería en el futuro. En dos sesiones de grabación del 6 de octubre, que totalizaron cerca de siete horas, y que estaba dedicado exclusivamente a este tema, Lennon y McCartney intentaron una técnica de grabación tras otra antes de que pudiesen fijar el arreglo definitivo de esta canción. Cada una de las seis primeras tomas de "Eight Days a Week" contenía diferentes aproximaciones a las secciones de principio y final de la canción; por fin, la introducción de la guitarra al principio de la canción sería grabada en una sesión diferente y juntada al resto de las grabaciones más tarde. La versión final del tema incorporaría otra primera rareza en una grabación de los Beatles y de la música pop en general: la canción empezaba con una introducción que ganaba poco a poco en intensidad y volumen (fade in) en contraposición a las demás canciones pop, que terminaban de igual manera, pero descendiendo en volumen e intensidad (fade out). "Eight Days a Week" fue inicialmente compuesta por Lennon como posible tema principal para la segunda película de los Beatles, que se pensaba titular en principio Eight Arms to Hold You. Las dos siguientes canciones eran "Words of Love" y "Honey Don't". La primera, cantada a duo por Lennon y McCartney, fue compuesta e interpretada originalmente por Buddy Holly en 1957; mientras la segunda, cantada por Ringo Starr, fue compuesta por Carl Perkins como cara B para su sencillo "Blue Suede Shoes" de 1956. Lennon y McCartney cantaron en la siguiente canción, "Every Little Thing", un tema compuesto mayormente por Paul con intención de publicarse como sencillo, cosa que al final no fue. "Every Little Thing" contrarrestaba un poco con su alegría la atmósfera inicialmente lúgubre del álbum. "What You're Doing" era la penúltima canción del disco, cantada por McCartney, y cuya letra imploraba a la chica del cantante a parar con sus mentiras. Finalmente le llegó el turno como vocalista principal a George Harrison. El tema elegido fue "Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby", una composición de Carl Perkins de 1957. De todas estas canciones se extraerían ocho temas para ser publicados en dos EPs titulados igual que este álbum: Beatles for Sale y Beatles for Sale (No. 2). Publicación La publicación simultánea en los Estados Unidos, Beatles '65, incluía ocho canciones de Beatles for Sale, omitiendo los temas "Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey", "Eight Days a Week" (nº 1 en los Estados Unidos), "What You're Doing", "Words of Love", "Every Little Thing", y "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party" (cara B de "Eight Days a Week", que alcanzaría el nº 35 en las listas americanas). En cambio, se le había sumado "I'll Be Back" del álbum A Hard Day's Night, y el sencillo "I Feel Fine"/"She's a Woman". Las canciones que fueron omitidas aparecerían finalmente en el álbum americano Beatles VI editado en 1965. Beatles '65 se publicó once días después de Beatles for Sale (y justo diez días antes de las fiestas navideñas), y se convirtió en el álbum más rápido en venderse aquel año en Estados Unidos. Beatles for Sale fue reeditado oficialmente en CD el 26 de febrero de 1987 (número de catálogo CDP 7 46438 2), junto con otros tres álbums de los Beatles: Please Please Me, With the Beatles y A Hard Day's Night, todos ellos publicados solamente en mono. Beatles for Sale, junto con el resto de la discografía de los Beatles, será nuevamente reeditado en CD con una nueva remasterización el 9 de septiembre de 2009, tanto en mono como en estéreo. La nueva remasterización del 2009 sustituirá a la pobre calidad de sonido que ofrecen los CDs editados desde 1987. El diseño del álbum Las canciones un tanto sombrías de Beatles for Sale se habían reflejado también en la portada del álbum, ya que mostraba a los Beatles un poco serios y con semblante cansado en una foto otoñal tomada por Robert Freeman en el Hyde Park de Londres. Este fue el primer disco de los Beatles en editarse dentro de una funda desplegable (el siguiente sería el Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, en 1967). Una de las fotos del interior de la funda mostraba al grupo posando ante un collage de fotos, lo que hacía suponer posteriormente a alguna gente que ésta haya sido la inspiración para la portada del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, aunque no había evidencia para suponer eso. Las anotaciones en el interior del álbum hacían una observación de Derek Taylor de lo que este álbum podría significar para la gente del futuro: Cuando, dentro de una generación o así, un chaval fumador y radioactivo te pregunte en una excursión por Saturno qué era todo ese asunto relacionado con los Beatles, no trates de explicárselo mencionando lo del pelo largo y los gritos histéricos. Solo hazle oir algunas canciones de este álbum y él pronto lo podrá entender. Los chavales de AD2000 percibirán en esta música la misma sensación de calidez y bienestar a igual que nosotros lo hacemos actualmente. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto donde esta anotado. * Cara 1 * Cara 2 Personal The Beatles * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica; pandereta; palmas; armónica en "I'm a Loser"; piano en "Rock and Roll Music". * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal; bajo; piano; palmas; guitarra acústica en "I'll Follow the Sun"; órgano Hammond en "Mr. Moonlight". * George Harrison: armonía vocal, voz de fondo; guitarras solista y acústica; palmas; tambor africano en "Mr. Moonlight"; vocalista principal en "Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby". * Ringo Starr: batería; pandereta; bongós; timbal en "Every Little Thing"; caja de embalar en "Words of Love"; vocalista principal en "Honey Don't". "Rock and Roll Music" fue interpretado por Lennon, McCartney y Martin en un mismo piano. Músicos adicionales y producción * George Martin: producción; piano en "No Reply", "Rock and Roll Music", "Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey" y "What You're Doing". * Norman Smith: ingeniero de sonido y mezclas. * Geoff Emerick: 2º ingeniero de grabación. * Ken Scott: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Mike Stone: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Ron Pender: 2º ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * A.B. Lincoln: 2º ingeniero de grabación; 2º ingeniero de mezclas en "No Reply". * Tony Clark: 2º ingeniero de mezclas. Otros * Robert Freeman: fotografía de la portada y contraportada del álbum. * Derek Taylor: notas del interior del álbum. Enlaces externos * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs3062.html Todos los datos de coleccionista sobre el álbum Beatles for Sale] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones editadas en sus álbumes originales (en español) * Información detallada sobre los instrumentos musicales usados en cada canción del álbum (en inglés) * Toda la información técnica y musical del álbum (en español) * [http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/beatles_for_sale.htm Letra de todas las canciones del álbum Beatles for Sale] ru:Beatles for Sale en:Beatles for Sale Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles